1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling door operator, and particularly to a machine mechanism of a rolling door operator for a fireproof rolling door, wherein a curtain of fire proof the rolling door can automatically fall down to close the fireproof rolling door in a power failure, or if necessary, for example, in an emergency escape, the fireproof rolling door can be opened by rotating a pull-chain disc through manually pulling a pull-chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called fireproof type of rolling door operator is used to close a fireproof rolling door immediately once in a power failure, no matter what causes the power failure. Even though a fire accident occurs in the case of no power failure, the power can be cut off by a fire control device, such as a smoke detector, a temperature sensor, other fire alarm detecting devices, or the like, so that a curtain of the fireproof rolling door can fall down to shut the fireproof rolling door based on its own weight. As a result, fire or smoke can be blocked from escape immediately at the first time when the fire accident occurs. This type of door operator generally does not install a manual pull-chain disc means, because the pull-chain disc means not only hinder the curtain of the fireproof rolling door to fall down freely, but also increases the complexity of the rolling door operator. However, in order to be adapted to an emergency escape or keep a personnel access in a power failure caused by a non-fire accident, this type of rolling door operator generally installs a back-up power for the benefit of opening the fireproof rolling door urgently. However, it is known to those skilled in the art that the back-up power should be maintained frequently to ensure that it is kept in a good condition ready to be used under an emergency.
It is known that a number of related patent documents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,392, 5,245,879, 5,355,927, 5,605,185, and 5,893,234 have disclosed this type of rolling door operator for closing fireproof rolling doors.
On the other hand, rolling door operators according to their purposes and functions are generalized as a fireproof type of warehouse door, a safety type of commercial escape door and a standard type of general residence, etc. Each of the fireproof type, the safety type, and the standard type of rolling door operators is further classified into an electric type and a manual type. For a rolling door operator manufacturing industry, it must develop a number of types of rolling door operators having various control ways to meet requirements for different uses. Consequently, needed are a variety of production processes and more parts which renders stock cost and production cost relatively high.